This is how we Started
by eillen-desu
Summary: No Love story started with just a flick of a hand nor just a blink of an eye... Surely, a Love story that would last had a slow pace with each other's presence.
1. Chapter 1: The roots

**Author's note: Okay, first of all I'm a newbie on Nurarihyon no Mago but Yey! I'm glad that I watched it! woohoo~ And I love it! Anyways, this would be my very first fanfiction of this series so if ever I made a mistake on the characters, please do tell me and I'll be very thankful for that. (I have many possible reasons to get wrong, I haven't finished the manga... Curse studies... T.T) For the wrong grammars and spellings, I deeply apologize for those mistakes... Q.Q**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

Ukiyoe town, a town in the main city of Japan, Tokyo. Long ago, this prosperous city was known Edo, still a town which resided by two of a kind of statuses. The all-powerful **(A/N: My mistake, the "Moneyful")** and the penniless people. All residing in one whole place even centuries had passed. People lived in both casualty and reality, past and present. However, little do these humans know this place have a "parallel world", more likely there are other life forms to be introduced.

Forms of life which are mostly present on the darkest nights and more powerful when the moon is full. This story is not Western, its Asian so don't ever expect human-like creatures with fangs and they sparkle and just sparkle... Though they are blood-lusting creatures, well most of them are skin-lusting too. They destroy, conquer and reign. They are monsters in any kind of shapes, sizes and strength in different techniques the main thing is they devour whoever blocks their way of living in this unnatural world.

Before the reign of the Tokugawa family as in way before, Yokai who were rampant at each part of Japan which made every human being living in those times terrified. But at a line of a hundred Yokai a man stood in front leading the way. He claimed this horde of hundred demons to be his, the famous Hyakki Yakou leaded by a man named Nurarihyon.

Years passed the Hyakki Yakou got bigger and more powerful with his reign Nurarihyon had a fateful encounter with a beautiful healing princess, Princess Yo. A meeting wherein the full moon's gleam and a single candle on a lamp-post gave light, on their first to see each other both was captivated on their presence. Days go by not just presence but also their whims and dreams as each individual have their own. Though knowing that their blood line and wills would contradict no one stopped the newly love birds except for one thing.

A battle between a true devourer, Hagoromo-Kitsune against Nurarihyon and his pack of Demons because of first continuous deaths and most importantly taking _his_ woman.

Then it all ended up with a curse and a newly born family of unusual.

A family partnered by our fellow Yokai and human princess, truly difference was vague yet there was this 'powerful' love existing at each other's presence for these two understood, accepted and destroyed the border of the unknown and problem, creating a bridge of a new beginning thus concluded to a fruitful life on the way.

But life are full of ups and downs, it's inevitable.

The curse which made Nurarihyon's blood was in stake.

* * *

**So... how was it? It's too short.. teehee~ Gomenasai-de arimasu. **

**This just the prologue same with the upcoming 2 or 3 chaps., depends... But for sure as I go to the main story it would be longer than this. :)  
**

**Please Review! I would really need/want to know your views on this... (No flames please... *bows*)**

**(am I going to continue this fic. or do this fic. suck... T.T)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trunk

**Author's Note: Daaaaww I got 1 reviewer, 2 followers and a fav even though chap. 1 was very short! **

**Thank you sooo much! **

**P.S. Oh yeah there some words came from the manga... Some, only some...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

The curse which made Nurarihyon's blood was in stake - No Yokai female will ever give birth to a child for them.

The most affected of that curse would be the child of Nurarihyon and Princess Yo, Nura Rihan.

Now he is on the right age of having his own family, Rihan fell in love with a Yokai... Yamabuki Otome. Their love was full of dreams, her on his arms resulted of the clan's Glorious days, a clan which was getting bigger each day.

Dreams of having a family... But all of all hopes crumbled down because of that curse. Yamabuki Otome was devastated because of that fact. Failing to give an heir though Rihan didn't mind at all... As long as he loves her and she loves him... Feeling each other's warmth he is complete... However, his wife certainly becoming disliked behind the back of him.

Concluding to a heart breaking moment for the both.

One day, Rihan went to their room looking for his beloved wife. What faced him were a letter and a branch of a Yamabuki flower.

Inside the letter a song was written... Normally it would sound like a normal song though for Rihan and Otome these are words which cuts the ties of being 'husband and wife'.

_"Flowers bloom Sevenfold_

_And Eightfold_

_But _

_The Kerria laments,_

_For not a single fruit does it _

_Bear."_

Years and years had passed; Rihan and the Nura clan still remained powerful... However, Rihan never found happiness again or forgot what happiness is again.

He continued to search for his missing wife but Kami gave him no luck until a dreadful news came to him.

From one of his subordinates talked to him and reported with utmost lament... His most loved woman died. Without him seeing her again... Years with knowing her whereabouts all he found out she was dead. That's it.

Now he was shattered.

Centuries and centuries passed he forgot to smile or he smiles but fake, he's not a good liar ever since she left but work still continues the clan got bigger again but who hell cares...

He got no one to share his happiness.

His father, Nurarihyon, alive but old always comforted him, same with his subordinates. He thanked them but his family still worries about him for no true happiness was within him.

He was a Hopeless Romantic... No more than of it.

* * *

Fate is one of a kind... Sometimes plays with your feelings... Gives you heatbreaks... Or happiness.

Then out of the blue, fate suddenly gave him attention.

* * *

**Yosh! Chap. 2 posted! **

**Review please! *.***


	3. Chapter 3: The Branch

**Author's Note: Minna! Thank you so much-de arimasu! *bows*  
**

**Even though vacation started a long time ago here in our country, I can't promise you guys that I will update my story faster. Sorry guys it's just because, I want to watch more more anime... I'm really sorry guys. That reason may sound really stupid but please do understand my feels... T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago**

* * *

Thirteen years ago from the present time, no castles, they're now historical places. No peasants, they're just jobless people. No royal families, they're just rich people. No Edo, it's now Tokyo. But who said Yokai are gone, sorry to destroy your hopes but they're still lurking around. Same old ways, scaring the hell people out and killing people but their numbers are lessening.

However, Yokai who kills humans without a good reason gets "Divine" punishment from the Nura clan. They say "No to killing human BUT if needed go."

So on a one random day... There is this random high school girl who just popped to the story out of nowhere. She was continuously being hunted by these naughty Yokai, take note it is every single day of her life. Yokai just love her so much they want to devour her and luck too because she survived until 17. She is Kunogi Wakana.

Sweet 17, another Yokai loves her so much that it wanted to kill her so bad...

She managed to get away but Yokai are beyond human strength. On the verge of her death, Superman in a green black stripped kimono with a black long hair saved her. Then again this is Asian... So are so-called Superman who disliked Yokai that kills innocent humans, our resident (more than) Hopeless Romantic, Second head of Nura clan, Rihan, saved her life.

Of course she thanked... with a very bright smile...

Curiosity called him, how she was like that, you see human-killing monsters haunt you ever since you came out from you mother's womb, how in the world could you smile for that? Vice-versa, Wakana pondered on why a Yokai and eventually found out he was the leader of the Hyakki Yakou saved a mere girl like her!

Mutual interest was born but no one ever thought a red string of fate was attached to them.

Curiosity got them into friendship then to simple promises. Eventually...

_Rihan found his happiness._

Again many days or weeks or months passed and so much approved by the still strong Nurarihyon. Finally Rihan was happy and in love again with his newly beloved wife now named, Nura Wakana.

Fate then again loved them... Gave the clan's and his ever wish... Wakana gave birth to a healthy child, Nura Rikuo. Though he's only a quarter Yokai, he was a precious treasure.

A family he always wished... A dream the once shattered was now good as new and still living.

He was happy; they're happy.

* * *

Some said 'happiness does not last...' Unfortunately words from the ancient do come true.

Five years later, the ever happy again, the graduated from being a Hopeless Romantic, the reigning Second Head of Nura clan, Rikuo's one and only father and Wakana's beloved was murdered.

By who?

The revived Hagormo-Gitsune, the Yokai woman who detested the Nura bloodline.

Sorrow enveloped the clan.

* * *

**As you see, I gave Wakana a surname, well because as we all know her surname before she married Rihan was not stated.(I really intended to go to the safe side. Safe side: Wakana w/o surname, but I think her surname will be needed in the future chaps. *deep sigh*)  
**

**"Kunogi" - For sure, those who are fans or have watched XXXHolic, the word "Kunogi" will ring-a-bell to you. I got this from Himawari's Surname which is Kunogi.**

**-I took that name because *copy & paste mode: ON:* "The character "九" (ku) of Himawari's family name is the same as the kanji for the number 9, which the Japanese consider unlucky because it sounds similar to the word for pain ("kutsū")"**

**SEE: ****xxxholic wikia then to Himwari Kunogi's page there. (I think ff forbade me to put the link. Sorry.)**

**...for more information.**

**I'll explain this idea of mine more in the future chapters, promise.**

**Anyways, this would be the last part of the prologue. Next chapter will be the present time. :)**

**Review please... *bows*  
**

**Disclaimer: A new one, I do not own XXXHolic. **


	4. Chapter 4: What I Got is Irreplaceable

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before killing me, please hear out my explanation.**

**Okay, I admit I almost putted this in 'haitus'. I am very sorry for that, because my damn feels of NuraMago just slipped away from me before, and luckily I got it again(Thanks for my sweet two imouto/kouhai) so yey~ At last I could continue.**

**I won't promise that I will update fast again, though one thing I am for sure that my NuraMago feels won't be gone for the mean time. **

**So tada~ Chapter 4 is out!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

It was a sunny yet refreshing spring afternoon. The Nura household's, Nura Wakana finished from her household chores even though the helpers of the mansion insisted not to do so (because of some breaking or destroying issues) because being the wife of the late second head but no one could stop her and who will when it comes to cooking; everyone loved her because of that.

This was the day after her son, the Third heir of the Nura clan, Rikuo came back after many days because of his near-death battle between Abe no Seimei.

As a mother, of course she was very worried when she saw Tsurara and the others came back without her son and got more sickly worried that her treasured son was being accompanied by Hagoromo-Gitsune. However, everything became at ease when Tsurara explained that enemy-before was somehow on their side on the mean time and will bring Rikuo at Hanyou Village and let him recover his 'fear' there.

That was the village where she and her husband, Nura Rihan went before. Those were the moments wherein Rihan stated that he wanted Rikuo to see this unique yet magnificent village.

_'His ideal village to live on, to be exact.'_

She was glad that at last he came there, fulfilling his father's wish.

_"I wish he visited his father there too..." _Wakana said in her mind.

Nurarihyon was nowhere to be found, who mostly gives her company every afternoon sometimes for a tea and snack then chat.

_'Afternoon walk? Maybe...'_

Wakana walked to the mansion's garden, traces of a big party was still seen on the grass lands, even at Kappa's pond. Poor water yokai, his home became a pool party with the amount of drunk or half drunk yokai suddenly dived in and had fun, on the other yokai's perspective... No idea what's going on with the little Kappa's mind.

The wife of the second just laughed at it, remembering the jump pack of Yokai, everyone was enjoying their hearts out and celebrating Rikuo's victory. Especially knowing that her son lived up to his promise to come back and that was only her main true wish.

Walking around Wakana found herself to where a certain cherry blossom tree who was sturdy on the ground. That tree was her husband's favorite well not just him even her son and father-in-law, always seen sitting on a branch gazing the sky sometimes accompanied with sake.

Remembering the memories of her late beloved husband gave her heaviness in her heart yet she smiled for she had never been so happy that she met him and gave her a family

_'I'll live longer than Rihan-san.'_

_'So I can always look out for you.'_

Those words are not meant to taken literally; she meant that until she's old... Like the song "Grow old with you", that's what she meant. Not to live longer than a 400-year-old Yokai.

Yes it was devastating for her.

"Happiness comes to those who smile... Wakana..." She murmured.

Sakura flowers swayed with the cold spring wind, dancing on its way to the grassy land, it was beautiful and the colors complemented the scenery.

_"Wait up Wakana... You are being too dramatic."_

Puting her hand under her chin.

_"Come on, Wakana for sure he's happy there."_

Then nods.

_"Because come to think of it, he won't be yelled again by father, Kubinashi won't nag him again... Oh even me... I won't need to lecture him again if he did something bad..."_

Then sweat dropped.

_"And look maybe he even met her there..."_

_"I bet he is really happy there..."_

Then she nodded again.

_"Yep he will be so happy..."_

The dark clouds covered her.

On that moment, Karasu Tengu was flying his way to find, of course, Nurarihyon but was distracted on what he saw from Wakana.

_"Wonder what Wakana-sama is doing..."_

Narrowing his eyes from above some sort of dark clouds was seen creeping out of her.

Our very own 'little' bird felt chills went down on his spine noticing that the aura coming from the woman was an aura close from his wife emitting whenever he came home after several years.

_"A Woman's Fear, that is..."_

Shrugging off the chills he didn't dare to fly low and ask her on what's going on or something,

'Wow, it is a great day today, Wakana-sama!' with a smile.

_"A Woman's Fear is something you must not trespass." _and he proceeded flying but on his way his eyes widen up closing to bulging out from his skull.

"A-A-" he stuttered.

"Ssshhhh..."

Taking in a lump of air, bowed and proceeded on his journey to find the Supreme Commander.

Going back to our dear Wakana who is now emitting an aura called "A Woman's Fear" (coughWife'sFearcough)

She slapped her both cheeks.

_"Wakana! You stupid! How could you be like that!"_

_"How shameful of you! Wakana! Shame on you!"_

_"That's great for him right? Yes!"_

_"I mean at last he found her again, reunited as what he yearned for centuries! Yes!"_

She nodded furiously and a bright sun overcame the dark clouds.

Then crossed her arms on her chest.

_"I don't have any reasons to think more of that idea."_

"Yep! I don't have to!" She said and putted her hands on her waist and laughed triumphantly looking like she just won a million worth of price from the raffles you could get from the market.

_"Okay..." _and all of her pride was crushed, _"I just sounded unreasonable."_

She sighed, her hands were now on her side and head was down.

_"But..." _all of a sudden she smiled, a gentle smile was painted on her face.

_"Here is the thing, if he is happy; I'm happy. If he is contented; I'm contented. If he is in peace; I am in peace. That what it all counts."_

_"Of course that only counts, I mean as a wife, be supportive and accept what is the best for him any everyone around him."_

_"As his wife, I'm truthfully yours and will-"_

"Forever be..." she whispered on the wind.

_"yours."_

_"Because I believe in you that what you confessed before was true from your heart."_

"And that is why I married you-" she turned her head on her sides and back. _"coast is clear"_

"That's why I married you!" she yelled at the tree though shades of red was present on her cream-white skin.

_"And this will conclude my drama moment, which is kind of embarrassing..."_

"Ah~ That felt great." She smiled.

Out of nowhere Wakana got an idea, quickly she ran away then came back in front of the tree with a ladder with her. She securely rested it on the tree and climbed on it carefully because first she was a very clumsy woman and second not to ruin her light yellow kimono.

_"I'm really curious on why are they so fascinated in this area, maybe just a peek won't bite."_

Our resident clumsy girl will always be clumsy.

She slipped her foot while climbing.

"Eh!?" She squeaked to her fall.

Unfortunately she was somehow high from ground, she's one step closer to the branch. She just closed her eyes and waited for the fall that would either twist her ankle because of impact on trying to land with her foot or hurt her butt because of impact but instead she felt she's floating and before opening her eyes she found herself sitting on the said branch of the tree.

"Arre..." She commented

_'One hundred percent sure... I know I should have fallen and had my back broken... But now I'm here... Sitting perfectly safe on the branch... Arre... What just happened?' _she proclaimed in her mind and tilted her head to its side with question mark appeared at her back.

"How many was it... Uhhh... Ah forget it." A voice was heard, "Many years had passed and your still clumsy." then chuckled.

Wakana quickly turned her head to her side with eyes wide.

"R-Rihan-san!" She gasped.

"Yo, Wakana." Rihan greeted.

Her late husband was now sitting at her side.

"Rihan-san!" She repeated loudly.

"Ouch, Wakana tone down your voice..." He complained while rubbing his ear.

"Rihan-san!" She again repeated but in a more moderate tone.

He laughed. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"B-But..." she stuttered.

"Rihan-san!"

His eyes fixed to his dear wife's currently big eyes all-for-curiosty's-sake dearly and patted her head.

"Okay, I'm really a ghost.. Oh wait.. Wrong, more of a soul or something." He confessed still staring to his dear woman whom he treasured.

Wakana now with an 'O'-shaped mouth and wide eyes returned to normal.

All senses started to function again and stared back to her love, dearly and gave her sweet smile.

"But why are you here?" she asked.

Rihan gripped her shoulders and lifted her up as he stood up on the tree. Wakana stiffened to the sudden movement but quickly recovered as she was now sitting on the space between his legs and him resting his back on the trunk of the tree. Her husband took the chance and encircled his arms around her waist to keep her close to him. She then responded by resting her back on his chest. He nuzzled closer and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why, can't I visit my beloved wife?" He pouted.

Wakana giggled at his childish acts and reached her hand to his head and caressed his ink black hair.

"Arigatou..."

"Nope, the pleasure is mine."

"But, Rihan-san... How did this all happened? I mean I could talk to you normally."

"Dunno, what happened either. Anyways, let's not think about why and how for now." his bright yellow eyes stared at the chocolate eyes of his wife, "okay?"

Wakana just giggled, "Hai!"

They sat on the branch and cherished the moment they got. Missing each other's warmth and presence. No one talked they just cuddled at each other.

The flowers of the Cherry blossom tree swayed with the wind giving the two a more romantic hour. Everything was just simple yet beautiful.

_"Now, I know why they loved this place..." _Wakana said, appreciating the sight in front of her.

The couple was just sat there, happy... No grateful and contented.

Both knew that this time was just a simple blessing Kami gave for them... Just don't know how and why did this happened.

Simple because both knew it won't last even they prayed for it.

The dead can never go back to life, just so beyond miracle.

If this is what their fate really is, so be it.

But now who cares, at least they knew in the end, vows and promises entangled their hearts eternally.

"Oh yeah..." Rihan suddenly said.

Wakana tilted her head up looking at him.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What did you mean by what you shouted a moment ago."

Shades of red crept on her face, "Ahahahahah..." only a laugh managed to come out from her.

Rihan grinned in reply because of the amusing reaction he is seeing at his wife.

_"So cute..." _he complemented in his mind.

Wakana looked down first then she inhaled some air to gathering her courage, she slowly looked to him but no can do, no one can fight the power of blush. It was still presented on her face.

"Y-you... W-were you watching...a-" she stuttered, _"I! curse myself..."_

"I was watching you all the time, my dear wife." he continued with a hint of a teasing voice.

"Now, what was that 'That's why I married you!' about?" he raised a brow.

"It's- It's..."

"because, I just missed you... and something.." she whispered and looked aside.

"Wakana~ What did you said?!" Rihan perked as he was for sure that the answer was sweet, it's just he didn't hear it.

Wakana grinned, "I won't repeat it~"

The late second commander pouted at her reply but he is just our resident leader who doesn't give up easily, especially when it comes to a game called 'playing with your wife's antics', he is a hundred percent sore loser.

In just a second Rihan made a small peck on Wakana's cheek which surprised her.

"Rihan-san!" she shouted in surprise and looked at him not caring if she's now in the verge of being a tomato-face.

"Then fill me in with that idea of yours and repeat what you said!" he smirked deviously.

_"Ahh, here comes the smirk..." _she face palmed inwardly, _ "He is now thinking more than a peck on the cheek... Just for me to give up."_

"I... I give up..." she grined.

"There's no way out, neh." then chuckled.

"Ohohoho! I won!" he said with all proud to himself like a kid who won a game.

She just sighed, but...

But before everything else, and will cut this moment for now.

This is how this two love birds started.

* * *

**Feel free to correct me here, I'm not sure about some info here like:**

**1. How old really is Rihan?!**

**2. Was Rikuo the new Supreme Commander after his fight against Abe no Seimei or Nurarihyon still didn't step down from his "throne"? I forgot.. I'm sorry, I tried to read the last chapter but it wasn't there.(I think) Not sure if it was stated from the other chaps...**

**Please review! *bows* **

**Oh yeah, the main plot of this story will start at the next chap. :D**


End file.
